In engineering it is common practice to provide parts made of metal, which are subjected to high temperatures and/or mechanical and/or chemical loads, such as vessels or the like used in the cracking of petroleum products, with a lining of a fireproof and/or wear-resistant material. In order to obtain a good anchoring of said fireproof and/or wear-resistant lining to the object in question, it is usual to provide anchoring means, in the shape of a grid made of folded, interconnected metal strips, on the wall on which the lining is to be provided, said strips bounding at least substantially hexagonal recesses, which are filled with the still plastic fireproof and/or wear-resistant material subsequently to the grid being welded on to the object in question (AU-374917).
The manufacture of such a grid, whereby the strips are usually connected together by means of lips cut from said strips, which lips are inserted into openings provided in neighboring strips, is already costly per se. Also the attachment of such a grid on the object to be lined is a laborious activity, since the strips must be welded on to the object in question by hand. In addition to that it is very difficult, in view of the large number of welds that have to be made, to maintain a uniform quality.
Also, when repairing local damage, this known construction presents difficulties.
The application of the plastic lining material in said grid-shaped anchoring means is very difficult and time-consuming. The risk of faults is very great, since the lining of said anchoring means is entirely based on hand work. An adequate densification of the fireproof and/or wear-resistant materials and a uniform high quality of the lining is very difficult to achieve.